


인터뷰

by RA1121



Category: Eyeshield 21, 아이실드 21
Genre: Agon is a little bit romantic, Alternate Universe - College/University/After graduation, Love/Hate, M/M, Morning After, but still dick, 대학-대학 이후의 이야기, 배틀호모, 아침짹, 애새끼같지 않으면서도 같은 아곤있음
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-06-12 09:59:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15337452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RA1121/pseuds/RA1121
Summary: Agon became a pro player.





	인터뷰

 

"이제 그만둘 거야,"

 녀석은 늘 혼자 생각하고, 혼자 고민하며,

"미식축구."

 혼자 결론을 내렸다.

 

* * *

 

_"NFL의 떠오르는 샛별! 그의 신속의 임펄스야말로 필드가 바랐던 꿈의 기술! 비집고 들어갈 틈이 없는 라인배커이자 와이드 리시버! 그가 볼을 잡는 순간 터치다운으로 이어지는 콘고 아곤 선수의 환상적인 플레이는 현역 선수들조차 혀를 내두를 정도라고 합니다! 지금 여기 경기 리플레이 영상을..."_

 대체 누가 틀어놓았는지. 아곤은 신경질적으로 TV 화면을 끄고는 다시 찾지 않을 기량으로 리모컨을 방 어딘가로 던져버렸다. 세계의 무대에 입단 후 단 한 번의 경기로 모두의 이목을 끌었고 단 5번의 경기로 일약 스타로 떠오른 소위 미식축구의 천재 아곤은 여러 경기를 승리와 우승으로 이끌었고, 그의 시즌 오프 휴가 겸 데뷔 1주년 기념 단독 인터뷰를 위해 환상적인 오션뷰를 자랑하는 샌프란시스코의 한 호텔에 막 도착한 참이었다. 동행은 없었다. 아곤은 그 큰 스위트룸의 가구를 손에 닿는 데로 밀어버리고는 벽에 볼을 튕기며 텅 비어버린 시간을 채우고 있었다.

'05. 프로미식축구를 지향하게 된 이유는?'

 매니저로부터 전해 받은 인터뷰 리스트는 쓸데없는 질문들로 가득 차 있었고, 특히 다섯 번째 항목은 생각할 가치도 없었다. 아곤은 생각에 잠겼다. 무의식적으로 날아오는 볼을 잡아들며 다시 던졌다. 신속의 임펄스는 공의 흐름을 읽는다. 공이 어디에 숨어있으며 어디로 날아올지, 어떻게 도망가 자신에게 잡힐지 자신의 근육은 자신조차 알아차리기 전에 반응해 모든 걸 잡아버렸다. 단 하나만 빼고는. 그건 공이 아니었으며, 여러 불규칙성으로 이루어진 녀석이었다. 공은 우연찮게 날카로운 옆면을 맞아 아곤의 손이 닿지 않는 곳으로 날아갔다. 아곤은 멀리 날아간 공을 보며 그 날을 떠올렸다.

 

-  
"무슨 소리야."  
"그만둘 거라고."  
"누구 마음대로?"  
"내 마음대로지."  
"너 지금 도망치는 거냐?"  
"..."

 고대하던 라이스 대회에서 사이쿄대의 승기가 올라간 날이었다. 모두가 기쁨의 환호성을 지르고 있을 때, 사이쿄대의 제1 쿼터백, 히루마 요이치는 그들을 뒤로한 채 먼저 라커룸으로 돌아갔다. 아곤은 코너로 사라진 히루마를 보며 그를 뒤따랐다. 마지막까지 녀석과의 호흡은 환상이었다. 아곤은 이제서야 장담할 수 있었다. 이제야 말할 수 있었다. 하지만 아곤의 말은 이젠 그에게 닿을 수 없었다. 잠깐 침묵을 지키던 히루마는 말을 이어갔다.

"이젠 확률이 0%가 됐으니 취업 준비나 해야지."  
"같잖은 이유대지마."  
"...망할 드레드, 너 여전히 세나보다 이해력이 떨어지는구나?  
넌 내가 이 이상으로 할 수 있을 거라 생각하냐? 프로선수를 목표로 하는 놈들 사이에서?"  
"..."

 히루마의 침묵을 이번엔 아곤이 품었다. 아곤은 잘 알고 있었다. 떠나려는 히루마에게 아무 말도 할 수 없었다. 잡을 이유가 자신에겐 턱없이 부족했다. 게다가 히루마 본인이 인정하지 않을 게 뻔했다. 자신이 무슨 말을 내뱉든 녀석은 떠날 것이다. 아무리 생각해 보아도 필드에 선 그의 모습이 떠오르지 않았다. 잡고 싶었다. 그러려면 뭐든 말해야 했다. 하지만 할 수 없었다.

 

-  
 저 멀리 날아갔던 볼이 어느새 눈앞에 와 있었다. 아곤은 발끝으로 볼을 툭, 한 번 치고는 습관적으로 욕설을 내뱉었다. 프로선수를 지향하게 된 이유? 히루마는 자신이 프로필드의 스타가 될 수 있을 거라 말했다. 입단하는 거조차 너무나 쉬울 거라 말하며 말이다. 아곤은 아랫입술을 깨물었다. 녀석이 틀렸다는 걸 증명하고 싶었다. 허무하게 도망친 녀석에게 복수하듯 떨어질 생각으로 입단 시험을 치렀지만, 바람과는 달리 아곤의 실력과 앞으로의 가능성은 감출 수 있는 것이 아니었다. 그렇게 아곤은 프로 미식축구 선수가 되었다. 그야말로 스타가 되었다. 미식축구를 하게 된 계기? 미식축구가 좋은 이유?

"...젠장."

 모두 히루마 요이치 그 녀석 탓이다.

 

-  
"라이스 대회 우승으로 네 녀석들이 프로의 길에 들어설 수 있을 만한 발판은 마련된 셈이지."  
"그게 문제가 아니잖아. 야, 히루마."  
"뭐냐 드레드.  
......킬킬킬, 아곤. 넌 나 못 잡아."

 녀석은 늘 혼자 생각하고 결론을 내렸다. 히루마는 지금 무슨 생각을 하고 있을까. 자신과 같은 생각을 하고 있을까? 아곤은 스스로 되물었지만 대답해주는 이는 없었다. 그저 자신을 보고 있는, 곧은 두 눈동자. 그게 다였다. 비록 비뚤어진 집착과 돌이키지 못할 일로 시작되었다 해도, 올스타전으로 재미를 붙이게 된 것도 모두 녀석 때문이지만, 그렇다 해도 아곤는 여전히 아무 말도 할 수 없었다. 히루마는 조용해진 아곤을 보았다. 그러고는 아무 망설임 없이 가방을 챙겨 뒤돌아 나갔다. 아곤은 그가 뒤돌아 섬과 동시에 손을 뻗었다고 생각했지만, 아곤의 손에 닿은 건 그저 닫힌 라커룸의 문고리뿐이었다.

 

-  
 호텔이 캐치프레이즈로 내세운 바다 풍경은 어느 곳보다 환상적이었다. 노을빛 아래에 산산이 부서지는 파도는 모래사장으로 밀려 들어와 사람들의 발끝을 적셨다. 속의 부스럼을 모두 내어 보내듯, 아곤은 그 파도 흐름에 생각을 맡겼다. 차라리 무(無)의 상태에 몸을 맡기라던 자신의 쌍둥이 형제, 운스이의 말은 이럴 때마다 생각외로 도움이 되었다. 아곤은 한쪽 입꼬리를 올렸다. 바람이 다 빠진 풍선처럼 허무하게 세어나가는 헛웃음으로 겨우 생각의 바다에서 빠져나올 수 있었다. 그러자 비로소 주변을 둘러 볼 만한 여유가 생겼다. 이제 지평선 너머로 사라질 태양과 붉게 빛이 나는 바다와 반짝이는 모래사장. 연인들은 서로의 사진을 찍어주느라 바빴고, 홀로 온 여행객은 바닷가에 앉아 느긋하게 책 한 권을 읽고 있었다. 막 연회를 마친 양복쟁이들은 이제 어느 펍에 갈지 흥에 겨운 듯했다. 부모와 함께 나온 아이는 모래사장에 찍히는 자신의 발자국에 신이 나 바닷가를 달려갔다. 아이의 부모는 놓칠세라 아이를 뒤따랐다. 그들 모두는 이제 져가는 노을을 바라보았다.  
하지만 아곤은 그것을 뒤로 한 채 몰려오는 어둠 쪽으로 발길을 돌렸다. 호텔이 있는 쪽이었다. 곧 쌀쌀해질 테고, 아무리 튼튼한 몸이라도 휴식은 필요했다. 비행에 피로함이 한꺼번에 밀려오는 듯했다. 꽤 가파른 경사를 둘러둘러 이어진 이 계단을 오르다 보면 금방 호텔 입구에 도착할 거였다.

"아."

 우연은 찰나의 순간이고, 그 순간을 잡기 위해선 무엇이 필요할까. 아마도 외나무다리같이 그 우연이 빠져나가지 못할 장소와 후회 없을 행동력과 굴하지 않을 의지가 최소한의 조건이지 않을까. 그에 더해 아곤은 운이 좋았고, 좁은 계단은 그야말로 최적의 장소였다. 신속의 임펄스도 추진력으로서 손색이 없었다. 이번에야말로 잡아야 했다. 이번에도 놓칠 순 없었다. 계단을 내려오는 상대방의 단말마가 끝나기도 전에. 자신이 누굴 보았고, 자신이 어떤 행동을 하고 있는지 인식하기도 전에 아곤의 손은 상대방의 손을 잡아 이끌며 빠르게 계단을 올랐다. 곧 호텔 로비를 지나 꽤 높은 층에 도착해 곧장 자신의 룸 안으로 함께 들어가기까지의 일이 순식간에 벌어졌다. 그리고 문을 닫자마자 아곤이 히루마에게 키스를 하기까지 걸린 시간은 단 0.1초.

"잠, 야, 그마,,,ㄴ,,, 망할 드레드!"  
"너 이 비열한 새끼. 잘도 내 눈앞에 나타났겠다."

 그렇게 서로 마주 보며 더듬더듬 침대로 가기까지 얼마 걸리지도 않았고, 두 사람의 신발이 둔탁한 소리를 내며 바닥에 떨어지기 무섭게 아곤은 또다시 히루마를 놓칠세라 얼른 그의 입술에 소리 내 키스를 하고는 뺨을 따라 턱의 끝, 턱 끝을 따라 입술을 옮기더니 목덜미를 크게 한 번 물었다.

"아!"  
"...검은 머리로 염색했다고 내가 모를 줄 알았냐."  
"...노란 머리가 염색 머리였어."  
"......"  
"킬킬, 넌 여전히 주의력이 부족하다니까."  
"아무렴 어때."

 히루마는 아곤의 트레이드 마크인 선글라스를 벗겨냈고, 아곤은 히루마의 목을 답답하게 조이고 있던 넥타이와 셔츠의 단추를 풀어냈다. 일련의 과정은 서로가 서로를 바라보며 이루어졌다. 옷 끼리 스치는 소리도, 숨소리도 모두 느린 시간 속에 갇힌 채 제속도를 찾기란 어려웠다. 그렇게 천천히 흐르는 시간 가운데 느닷없는 변칙이 생겼다. 불쑥 튀어나온 손은 곧장 히루마의 턱선을 훑었고, 다시 타고 올라가 그의 뾰족한 귀를 매만졌다. 그리고 손끝에 걸리는 차가운 감각. 아곤은 생각했다. 지금의 자신의 손이라면 시간조차 잡을 수 있을까.

"피어싱. 아직 하고 있네."  
"그러면 넌 그 지긋지긋한 드레드는 여전하네."  
"네 녀석이 날 알아봐야 하니까."  
"..."  
"그래야 네 녀석이 날 찾을 수 있으니까."  
"하지만 이건 정말 우연이야.  
...그래도 화면발은 잘 받던 걸, 이 비열한 새끼."  
"남이사."

 더 이상의 말소리는 없었다. 웃음소리 조금과 창 너머 해변에서 작은 불꽃을 터뜨리는 듯한 약간의 백색소음. 맞닿은 손과 맞닿은 피부. 그리고 다시 한 번의 키스. 그거면 충분했다.

 

=  
 아침 해는 떠올라 아곤의 눈가를 스쳤다. 방금 눈을 감았던 것처럼 소리 없이 눈을 떴다. 그 앞에는 히루마가 아곤을 마주하고 있었다.

"너 운동 여전히 하고 있지?"  
"그건 왜."  
"내가 어젯밤에 널 허투루 만진 줄 아냐."  
"아 그래 잘났습니다, 잘났어."

 히루마는 그대로 상체를 일으키며 크게 기지개를 켰다. 강렬한 역광이 히루마를 비추었고 아마 그 때문에 그의 몸 위에 도드라진 작은 근육들을 더욱더 선명히 볼 수 있었으리라. 근육도 잘 붙지 않는다던 몸이라면서 저것이 운동하지 않는 몸이라 할 수 있을까. 아곤은 생각했다. 녀석은 무슨 생각을 하며 몸을 유지했을까. 여전히 혼자 생각하며 혼자 결론을 내렸을까. 아곤이 생각에 잠겨 있는 동안 히루마가 말했다.

"킬킬킬, 질문들이 다 쓰레기네."  
"...너만 하겠냐."

 아곤은 종이의 부스럭거리는 소리에 간신히 히루마의 얼굴에서 눈을 뗄 수 있었다. 그는 언제 주워왔는지 모를 자신의 인터뷰 리스트를 읽고 있었다. 종이는 상당히 구겨져 있었다. 히루마는 아곤과 종이를 번갈아보다 어깨를 한 번 으쓱였다.

"특히 다섯번째는 네놈이 할 말도 없겠는걸."  
"맞아."  
"...쿠리타한테 평생 사과해, 망할 새끼."  
"알았어."  
"..."  
"네가 원하는 만큼, 그 녀석이 원하는 만큼 할게."

 아마 평생이란 말로 모자랄 수 있었다. 기약도 무엇도 없는 약속 아래 아곤은 그저 눈앞의 히루마를 꽉 붙들어 맬 수밖에 없었다. 그렇지 않으면 언젠가 또 1초의 시간 사이로 빠져나갈 것만 같았다. 아곤은 무의식적으로 히루마의 허리를 단번에 휘감아 끌어안았다. 홀로 생각하고 홀로 결정하고. 하지만 이번은 달랐다. 이번엔 자신이 녀석과 함께 이곳에 있었다. 똑같은 실수는 견뎌낼 수 없을 것이다.

"넌 역시 핵폐기물보다 못한 놈이야, 망할 드레드 머리."  
"나도 좋아해."

 

==  
"다섯 번째 질문입니다. 아곤 씨는 여러 운동에 다재다능했다고 알고 있는데요, 그렇다면 프로미식축구를 지향하게 된 특별한 이유가 있나요?"

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 작업곡, Leslie Odom Jr. _ Without You
> 
> 이렇게 아곤의 쓰레기 이력은 아곤의 약점이 된 채 편집되어 잡지에 실리거나 아님 알려져 스포츠 신문에 대거 특보 앤딩,,,,,(아무말  
> 히루마는 자신의 한계를 깨닫고 도망치는 선택을 합니다. 하지만 아곤은 상황이 많이 달라졌습니다. 질투에 눈이 멀어() 쿠리타에게 못할 짓을 하고 고등 경기에서는 트라우마 자극까지() 했던 아곤이긴 하지만 (전지적 아히루 시점으로) 미식축구의 시작은 히루마 때문이라고 해도 과언이 아니지 않을까요:).... 그리고 올스타전으로 히루마와의 협동 플레이에서 (역시 전지적 아히루 시점으로) 함께하는 미식축구에 재미에 들린 아곤은 대학까지 히루마와 같은 곳에 들어가게 되고,,,,ㅎㅎ  
> 아곤은 대학에서 히루마와 같은 팀이 되어 팀웍을 발휘하고 승리할때마다 성취감을 느끼게 됩니다. 저는 약간 아곤이 미식축구로 점점 철이 드는 과정,,,으로 생각했어요. 철이 들어도 제멋대로인 점은 똑같지만ㅎㅎㅎㅎ 올스타전에서 아곤은 프로선수 데뷔같은 건 필요없고 돈만 있으면 된다고 했지만 대학에 오고 나서는 생각이 바뀝니다. 신체능력은 제로인 히루마와 함께 하는 미식축구가 너무 재미있거든요,,,, 짜식( 그래서 히루마 덕에 프로를 지향하고 있었다라는 관점으로 보고 있어요. 물론 이 글 안에서,,,,  
> 사실 악당(?)의 갱생 스토리를 선호하지 않는 편이긴한데 쓰다보니 이렇게 되었습니다... 그래서 양심상 쿠리타 얘기를 쓰지 않을 수도 없고,,,, 아마 이 해석이 맞지 않으실 분도 계실 것 같습니다. 저도 계속 이 해석을 유지할지 의문이기도 하구요ㅎㅎ 비뚤어진 애정이면 모를까 갱생은,,, 쿠리타한테 넘나한 것()  
> 여하튼 아히루 넘나 좋습니다,, 얘들아 사랑해,,,,(아무말  
> 아실은 얼른 애니 리메이크나 됐으면 좋겠네요,,, 퀄리티 좋게,,, 애니로 장르 부흥을,,, 믿습니다,,,, (광광
> 
> 2018\. 05. 11.


End file.
